Limpet
Limpet was a tracked box-wedge shaped robot entered by Team 13 Black in Series 2 of Robot Wars. The robot was armoured with steel and was equipped with a 6 inch saw. It was very similar in design to Tridentate and Judge Mech and was one of the few invertible robots of its time. Its tracks were 1.63m and made from motorcycle chains, the chassis was made out of steel and only cost £28 to build. Limpet qualified from the Gauntlet in its heat, but was eliminated in the Trial after knocking down only 23 skittles. Limpet Mk 2 was being built for Series 3, similar in shape and size to the original Limpet but with new and improved tracks and a small lifting mechansim. However, it was not finished by the end of qualifying, and Limpet Mk 2 subsequently failed to qualify. After missing Series 4, the team returned to compete in Series 5-7 (and Extreme Series 2) with the far more successful 13 Black. Limpet now resides in the team members' garage, its internal machinery has been removed and its tracks have since rotted away. According to the team, Limpet's empty chassis often acts as a home for many cold mice during the winter seasons. Limpet's successor 13 Black has also since been retired. The team now competes with featherweight robots called Photon and Ratchet Lombax, and antweight robots named Ant Ratchet and Ant Clank, which are based on the popular Sony series Ratchet & Clank. Robot History Series 2 The saw weapon had to be removed to bring the weight down below the maximum 80kg allowed. Before its Gauntlet run, the team had stuck a small piece of French Stick to the back of Limpet in an attempt to entice use of the flamethrower equipped house robot Sergeant Bash in preference to the cutter wielding Sir Killalot (Nemesis would later try the same tactic with a kebab). Limpet had been internally fireproofed using foil from the studio canteen. Limpet slowly trundled out of the starting zone and drove up the seesaw, Sir Killalot then came in and actually drove on top of Limpet, effectively stopping the zebra-striped robot in its tracks, before the House robot cut through Limpet's tracks. Limpet had travelled far enough to beat R.O.C.S. putting it through to the Trial stage. The Trial was Skittles and Limpet being the last to run had the chance to eliminate defending champions Roadblock from the competition. However Limpet slowly pushed down barrels, but only managed to score 23, which wasn't enough to put it through to the arena stage. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Trial *Series 3: Failed to qualify with Limpet Mk 2 *Series 4: Did not enter *Series 5-7: Entered with 13 Black Trivia *Limpet is one of 20 robots never to fight in robot combat, having only ever been in the Gauntlet or Trial. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots that only lost in the Gauntlet or Trial Category:Robots with Circular Saws